Forgive Me
by lutteur
Summary: Romy..Rogue had an extra bounce in her step as she walked into the room she shared with her two year boyfriend Remy Lebeau. She walked in as quietly as she could. Her smile began to falter as she had taken a look in the room
1. Chapter 1

A/n It has been edited.

Thank you to all my loyal readers. Thank you for enjoying the story with me.

Looking out the window to the front yard, she allowed the first tear to fall for that day since the incident had occurred. The more she thought about it the more the tears began to flow, sighing heavily she bowed her head down and allowed the tears to flow freely. A week before she would have never thought that she would be spending the rest of her life like this.

A triumphant smile was placed upon her lips as she exited the infirmary. She had never felt this excited, elated, and proud; at least not since the day she had finally mastered her powers. When that day had happened for her she never thought that she could possibly be any happier. That is until Beast had let her known the wonderfully exciting news today.

Rogue had an extra bounce in her step as she walked into the room she shared with her two-year boyfriend Remy Lebeau. She walked in as quietly as she could since she knew he had taken over all the danger room sessions for the day, as most of the senior x-men were on a mission and Logan had taken the day off.

The smile began to falter as she had taken a look in the room; on the bed in place of Remy were two duffle bags. Curiosity getting the best of her, she began to go through the belongings in the bags. None of the items were hers, as she straightened herself up Remy walked into the room from their connecting bathroom, an assortment of items in his arms, all of which he dumped into one duffle bag.

"Where're you going?" Rogue asked in her southern drawl hoping the hurt wouldn't be evident in her tone. Why would he leave without talking to her about it first? He always talked to her before he left, knowing how important communication was in their relationship, neither of them ever left without having a small discussion about it first.

"Remy be leavin'." He said emotionless, avoiding eye contact.

Rogue was taken aback by both his tone and his speech, for as long as she could remember, he never spoke third person to her. One day she had finally asked him while they were lying together after an afternoon of affections.

"Rems, why don't you talk third person to me?"

Remy tightened his arms around her waist and nuzzled his nose into the back of her neck. "Because, if I talk to you in third person. I'd be talkin' to you like you be anyone else. To moi mon cherie, you be too special to be treated like everyone else." He spoke in his sexy Cajun accent. As absurd as it had seemed, it did make her feel special, even more so when it had become obvious to the others around them.

The sound of the duffle bags being roughly zipped shut brought her back to the moment. "Sugar, you never told me you were going anywhere." She spoke as calmly as she could as Beasts warnings were still fresh in her mind, no stress physically or mentally.

"That be because it won't matter to you." he spoke as he walked to their walk-in closet with Rogue following closely behind.

"Why wouldn't it matter to me? Everything that involves you matters to me." she finally took a look at the closet, it seemed so bare, there was no way that all of his clothing and personal items could fit in those two duffle bags.

"Because the other day you tell Remy that what you do don't concern Remy, so what Remy do now know longer matters to you." He spoke dispassionately, as he roughly tugged on his trench coat the only item that had been left of his in the closet.

With his coat on he grabbed his bags and left the room without another word, if he stayed with her a moment longer he would hold her and never leave. He had hoped to be gone before she came back he wasn't ready to face her. He had to keep face though, for her sake.

It had taken Rogue a minute to finally remember what day he had been talking about then it all came back to her as if she drained her own memories. Her mind flew through the memories from three days ago. She had been on her way out of town for an appointment with a special doctor Beast had set her up with.

It was scheduled early in the morning so Ororo and Kitty were taking her in the Blackbird. As she was about to walk out of the bedroom door Remy had awoken and asked her where she was going leading to an argument that could've been easily avoided, but only if she didn't want it to be a surprise. He had completely caught her off guard, so she had gone back to her old routes and just got angry, yelling that what she did in her life no longer concerned him. She slammed the door for the proper effect and nearly cried all the way to the appointment luckily Kitty had been there to comfort her.

It was just a big misunderstanding, she had planned everything so perfectly and it was all being blown up in her face. Rogue spun on her heel to race after him, she couldn't, wouldn't allow him to leave her like this at least not without a proper explanation, because they had come so far together.

She had finally caught up to him in the garage where he was loading up the duffle bags in his black GMC Yukon. Taking a glance at the back seat she saw boxes which explained where the rest of his stuff was.

"So you're just going to leave me after one stupid fight? You're just going to give up?"

"Oui."

It had been so long since she had to hide her emotions from him, but no matter how hard she tried she bet that he could still read her like a book even without his empathy.

"Cajun, the last time we had a fight was months ago, and it wasn't even that big. Now you're tellin' me that after one fight you're running away."

"Oui."

His body language screamed determination, and she knew quite well that when he was determined nothing could get in his way. She wouldn't let him leave though, he may be stubborn, but she could be just as equally stubborn as he was, maybe even more so.

Leaning against the driver's door she crossed her arms and stared him in the eye. "Why aren't you willing to work this one out?"

"What's it matter to you? Now move so Remy can leave." That only strengthened her reason to stay put. Something was so off about him, all this couldn't have just been because the one fight they had.

"Tell me. Talk to me please"

"Non."

"Why?"

"What difference does it make if you know de reason?"

"Because then I know that there might be a chance that this can be fixed."

"That don't matter now! There be no way that this can be fixed Rogue. There's nothing to fix!" it would be easier for him to walk away if he was angry, if he let the natural strength come through the emotion, he knew without the anger he would falter. Looking into those beautifully trusting green eyes he knew he wouldn't be able to walk away if he didn't force the emotion.

"What are you talking about? We have the strongest relationship known to this mansion! How can it not be fixed?" her calm demeanor and stubbornness had shed and been replaced with anger and frustration, he was never one to walk away so fast. Even in his most angry state he just blasted cards in the air and worked through it with her.

"Because Remy don't want it to be fixed!" he couldn't stand to see the hurt in her eyes as he said the words. It killed him to see what he was doing to her, but he knew it was necessary, he had to do it otherwise he couldn't bear to think what might happen to her if he didn't walk away now.

Rogue couldn't believe her ears, had the vehicle not been behind her she would have fallen backwards. After a few minutes of silence she was the first to speak

"Why?" Her voice was barely a whisper. It seemed that only one word in the softest tone imaginable had finally broke him.

Looking away, glancing around, then finally locking eye contact and holding her soft hands in his own rough ones, did he give her an answer.

"B'cause Remy knows about what you been doing for de past three weeks." Rogues eyes widened in surprise, if this were true then shouldn't he be happy? He continued to speak. "And Remy can't handle betrayal again, Remy don't want to hear any more lame excuses. You of all people Rogue should've known that Remy can never go through betrayal again. Remy been betrayed one too many times Rogue, from de family, from Belle, but Remy can't handle it from you. Remy's walkin' away before it can be fixed only to have Remy resent you in de end."

Placing a light lingering kiss on her forehead he knew she would never cheat on him, but he had to do things right, he had to make sure she never knew the real reason why he was leaving her, why he had to leave to make sure she was safe.

Feeling his heart break as he pulled away from her as he gently tugged her away from the car. She was too shocked to fight him. Before he closed the car door she swore she heard him say he loved her.

Looking back she realized that her actions were unfair to him especially after he had opened up to her and shared his past with her. Telling her of the betrayals from Belladonna, the woman he thought he loved before he met Rogue. He told her of how he learned that his father only loved his power and not he himself. How his family were ready to throw him into a loveless marriage for the sake of the guilds with no qualms of Remy's feelings.

Putting herself in his shoes and seeing things from his point of view she could see why he thought she was walking down the same path as everyone else in life was, but it pained her to accept that as the truth. There had to be more for him to leave so abruptly, without any understanding or concern that he always seemed to show when she was involved, regardless of his own feelings. She knew in the end she brought this upon herself, the sneaking around, always brushing him off or pushing him away. It looked exactly as he thought it was.

Rogue pushed herself away from the front window, wiped her tears away and began to make her way to the kitchen.

After Remy had left her, Logan found her balled up on her bed hugging Remys pillow. They had a long talk since he had known about everything, he, Professor Xavier, Ororo, Kitty and Beast were the ones who had known at the time. After a long group discussion, when they came back from their mission, they reluctantly agreed for her to leave the mansion. The reason they agreed with her was because she had told them she would never be able to move on. If she was to stay in the place that held all the precious memories she shared with Remy she would never be able to move on completely and focus on her future.

They had quickly helped her move into a home most suitable for her situation as well as fairly close to the mansion. Close enough for anyone to help her while allowing her the space she needed to move on. Her home was a small ranch style home fully furnished with comfort and style.

She slowly made her way into her warmly spaced kitchen and grabbed herself a small carton of ice cream from her stainless steel freezer drawer beneath the double fridge doors. Grabbing a spoon from the drawer from the island counter she walked through the opening to her sitting room overlooking her deck and back yard. Settling herself on the couch she began to eat the ice cream out of the carton. She looked passed the cold comfort down to her abdomen. "Looks like it's just us now."


	2. Chapter 2

Four years later

"That's my toy!"

"No dats mine!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"MAMA!" two boys yelled in unison.

Rogue sighed as she walked out of the kitchen into the living room where her two three-year-old sons were playing an angry game of tug-of-war with a red fire truck. As she leaned against the door frame she couldn't believe that at such a young age they were still the spitting image of their father, although with one exception, both of them had one red on black eye as well as a green on black. Both looked up at her, both pouting an equally heart breaking pout.

"Mama, Dray stole my fire truck."

"Don' believe Tay! Its mon fire truck!" Rogue looked at both her boys, completely identical, but yet understandably Tay had picked up her southern accent while his brother Dray spoke like his father. She shook her head to prevent herself to think about Remy. She calmly began to walk toward her boys, scooped them up and walked back in the kitchen. Only when she set them down on the island did she speak to them.

"You boys know better than to fight over your toys, you both have one of your own, and you both need to learn how to share. Otherwise you won't have any toys at all. Understood?" she spoke firmly yet gently. Solemnly they both nodded their heads. "Good. Now apologize to each other and go wash up for dinner." She spoke softly looking both boys in the eyes; they apologized to each other and to their mother for fighting. She kissed them both tenderly on their foreheads before placing them back down on the floor so they could wash up.

She sighed before turning toward the cupboard that held the plates she was about to reach for one when a deep chuckle startled her. Spinning around with a plate in hand she threw it expertly toward the back door where the sound had come from, immediately the plate was shattered into pieces by three metal claws.

"Looks like becoming a mom didn't make you soft."

Rolling her eyes, she reached for the broom and dustpan. "Logan, why don't you ever knock?"

"Why? I know I'm welcome."

She thrust the broom and dustpan into his hands, and he looked at the two items in disgust.

"What do I do with this?"

"You break it, you sweep it." she stated.

"Yeah but you were the one who threw it."

"You know you're worse than my boys put together." Logan grunted, while trying to hide his smirk as he began to sweep up the broken plate. Rogue then turned back and began to serve out dinner to the three best males in her life.

After everyone was full and the boys were safely tucked away she and Logan went sit down in the living room to talk.

"So why are you here? Normally you just call to check in. Is it Kitty's turn to cook?"

Logan chuckled slightly distracted.

"Well?" she asked sensing his unease.

"I got some news for you, I'm not supposed to tell you 'cause no one else knows, but I figured that at least you should know."

He paused waiting for a reaction of curiosity he only received one of annoyance, so he immediately cut to the chase.

"Remy's back in town, he's thinking about stopping by the mansion tomorrow." He knew it wasn't going to be easy for her to take the news but it was better if she heard it from him.

After a about a minute did he finally receive a reaction, her eyes grew wide as emotions flooded them, excitement, elation, disappointment, sadness, anger, and finally she settled on a very troubled expression as the day dawned on her.

"He can't come tomorrow. Of all the days to come back..." she trailed off not knowing what to say or what proper way to react. Logan breathed in deeply and pulled out a cigar. Rogue glared at him.

"Sorry, forgot where I was." She nodded, accepting his apology.

"Are you sure he's coming to the mansion tomorrow, just the mansion?"

Logan nodded. "Well then I don't see a problem."

He rolled his eyes. "Darlin' you and I both know that that mansion is going to be empty tomorrow for god knows how long. He's a thief, he's going to know something's up and he'll follow his instincts."

"He won't figure it out, there's no way he can."

"Stop denying it because as much as we don't want him to know there's some way he can. He's always got another trick up his sleeve. I came by just so you won't get caught off guard. It's been four years and a heck of a day for shit to hit the fan."

"Logan." She said in a warning tone.

"What? They're sleeping."

Rolling her eyes Rogue asked "How did you find out he's coming by tomorrow?"

"He called the Professor to see if he was still welcome. He thinks you're still living there. Look stripes he left you without blinking an eye and if it were up to me I'd rip him to shreds, but that's not the Profs style so he told him it was ok for him to come by tomorrow and talk. Don't let it get to you kid."

"It's kind of hard not to, but I'll deal with him if I have to, just hopefully not tomorrow."

"Yeah, alright it's getting late and I think we need all the rest we can get for tomorrow."

Rogue nodded as they both stood up, she walked him to the door and they exchanged a friendly hug.

The next morning Rogue was awakened by the boys jumping on her bed, singing very loudly 'Happy Birthday' to each other. She could only smile and watch as they jumped around in excitement. Sitting up, she reached out grabbing them around their torsos and she pulled them toward her for a bone-crushing hug.

"Mama! Guess what!"

"What?"

"It's OUR BIRTHDAY TODAY!" They yelled in unison as they broke free from their mothers grasp and began to jump on the bed again. She looked at the clock across the room. 7:12 they always were early risers and they sure as hell didn't get it from her, she loved to sleep in as late as she could. She smiled knowing today was definitely not one of those days. She grabbed the hem of their shirts and they landed sitting down in front of her.

"Okay boys; go get ready for the day, because we're going to go to the mansion first thing this morning."

"Really?" Dray asked.

"Mhm. I'm going to drop you off there, and Aunty O' and Uncle Log are going to take you out for the day." Both shared bright smiles at the mention of their aunt and uncle, especially at the nicknames only they were allowed to use for them. Then they raced off to begin to get ready.

As they entered the mansion they heard the chaos of the early morning ritual as kids were running back and forth to leave for school, most stopping to wish Dray and Tay a happy birthday. Eventually they made their way to the kitchen where all the senior x-men were gathered around the table drinking coffee or eating breakfast. The boys raced forward and latched onto Logan's legs, where he was currently standing beside Ororo while drinking his coffee.

"UNCLE LOG!" They both yelled, the room erupting in laughter while Logan looked up at Rogue.

"Why didn't you break that habit when it started?" he asked, not in the least bit serious. He was rather fond of the odd nickname they adopted for him when they first began to talk.

"Why didn't you tell them to call you something else?"

"I do! Every da-" Ororo elbowed him, he cleared his throat. "Every darn time." He corrected himself

" 'Ro you got him wrapped around your finger."

"Yes, it had taken a while but I finally broke him in." A few laughs were shared amongst the others as Logan took the boys who were now hanging off his arms into the back yard.

Rogue sat around with the others talking about what still needed to be done for the day. Finally when all was completely settled and everyone had their respective duty did she excuse herself. She walked out back in search of her sons and found them splashing around in the pool. She walked to the edge crouched down and they made their way to her.

"Alright kiddos mama's leavin' but I'll meet yah at the park like we talked about right?"

"Right."

"Oui."

Raising an eyebrow she looked toward Logan, who only shrugged. She sighed turned back to her boys and gave them each a kiss on the cheek then left to prepare for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

After loading up the last of the food into her black GMC Yukon, Rogue began to drive toward the park where they were setting up the surprise birthday party for the twins. Looking down at the digital clock, she figured she had more than enough time to pick up the some extra gifts she put on hold at the mall.

Although she knew they would receive more than enough gifts she couldn't help but spoil them just a little. Although she would allow them to be spoiled with objects, she always makes sure to teach them to appreciate everything they had in life. That way they'll know that dwelling on what you don't have will solve nothing.

She parked her vehicle not too far from the mall entrance and began making her way to the toy store where she had the gifts on hold. When she got there it was wrapped and ready to go, all she had to do was pay for it. As she headed toward the exit she saw the little coffee shop that she always used to go to with Remy.

While she was pregnant she had always been extra careful to watch what she was eating, so coffee had been strictly taken out of her diet. Now four years had gone by and she still never came back, ever since her pregnancy she drank hot chocolate instead of coffee. Deciding that now would be a good time to treat herself she walked toward the coffee shop.

The cup warmed her hand while she held it as she walked toward the exit of the mall toward her vehicle. As she was about to step off the curb a black motorcycle raced passed her. She jumped back in surprise, she looked in the direction where it sped off to and shook her head. The person didn't even stop or slow down.

In the car, she took the time to savor the warm liquid, sighing in pleasure after the first sip her mind instantly sped to in search of the memory it ignited.

"Cherie you have to try dis coffee, it be de best in de world!"

"Yeah? Says who?"

"Says moi."

"Then it can't be that great." She said as she laughed. Remy stood there in false anger and began to walk away.

Rogue laughed harder as she began to follow him, she caught his belt loop, but he still kept going forward. Still laughing she stepped into his path placing her hands on his chest and tried to push him back. He wouldn't allow her to stop him. She sighed, and then tried walking forward, toward him, to try to at least make him slow down.

Remy caught her completely by surprise as he grabbed her around the waste and swung her over his shoulder, she yelped catching the attention of the surrounding people in the mall. Some people were staring in amusement, others in jealousy or just a glance.

"Cajun put me down people are staring!"

"So?"

"So! That's all yah got to say?"

"Oui."

Before she could say anything he put her down, grabbed her hand and stood in line of the coffee shop, still not saying a word to her.

When he got his order, he led her out to his Harley Davidson, leaned against it and drank his coffee. Rogue sighed in defeat, leaned forward as she opened her mouth to speak the cup was immediately at her lips, tilting her head back so the liquid wouldn't drop down her chin she took a few sips. Satisfied that she had some to drink he took it back from her.

Rogue licked her lips trying to retain more of the wonderful flavor. Remy looked at her.

"Well?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Well." She stepped closer to him to place her arms around his neck. "You were right, that is some pretty damn good coffee."

Remy smiled as he snaked his arm around her waist. "Say dat again."

Raising an eyebrow slightly confused. "It was good coffee?"

"Non, day I'm right."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "I said it once and that was enough."

Remy chuckled at her response. "You know you can be very mean to moi, after all dat I do for you."

"Rems, sugah, I mean this in the nicest way possible, you can be such a girl sometimes."

Remy laughed, the laugh that made her insides tingle, just knowing that she was be able to erupt such a joyous sound from him made her feel wonderful. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mon amour, we both know who be de man and de woman of dis relationship." He gave her his sexiest smiles as his hand began to roam over the curves of her body. Rogue laughed and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. No matter how many times she kissed him, she knew she would never get tired of the feeling, not only the skin to skin contact but the feelings that surfaced from deep within her. The completion and wonderful feelings she felt, the loving and caring. Never would she get tired of it.

BANG!

Rogue jerked as she was brought back to the present by the sound of a car backfiring. She shook her head to try and rid her thoughts. She sighed; looked down at the cup she was holding and threw it out the window. She should've known that no matter how long it was she would never be able to get over Remy.

All the things they've shared together, the happiness, the anger, denial, the love, especially the love. She just knew that she would never let herself get over it. No matter how hard she tried, she knew that she would never be able to find another man that would make her feel the way Remy did. Sighing she started her car and began to drive.

Arriving at the meeting place at the park Rogue got out of the vehicle and walked to the back hatch. She had just opened it when Jean and Kitty joined her; they each grabbed some bags and left the back of the suv empty.

As they walked toward a simple pavilion in the park, she gasped at the decorations that brought it to life. Strewn all over the place were balloons, streamers, and other little decorations. The tables were covered with tablecloths, and the colour scheme was done in the boy's favorite colours, black, red and green. Two tables at the end were designated for food and presents one table for each.

It was around 2:30 when the guests started arriving, mostly kids from their preschool others from the babysitters they went to, and of course all the x-men, as parents were also invited to stay some did while others had to leave.

Around three o'clock Rogue began to walk toward the playground around the other side of the park away from the pavilion, where she was to meet her boys. There she found them on the swings with Ororo and Logan pushing them. When they saw their mother they immediately jumped off and ran to her arms.

"Mama! We had the best day, we went everywhere!"

"Yeah! To de zoo, de aquarium and EVERYWHERE!"

They both began talking at once. "Everywhere huh?"

"Yeah! And we got cool stuff from everywhere too!"

Rogue smiled at their excitement. "Well it sounds like ya'll had a good time."

"Yeah."

"Oui. But, it'd be better if we had a party too." Dray added slightly disappointed that they weren't allowed a party and a day to go where ever they pleased.

"Yeah mama, why couldn't we have a party too?"

Rogue didn't answer as she stood up; she held their hands and began to walk in the direction of where everyone else was.

"How about weh go foh a special walk." She looked down and smiled as they instantly agreed. Whenever their mother suggested a special walk, it usually meant that they would get some sort of treat at the end, whether it was ice cream or a look at the pet shop.

As they made their way closer to the decorated pavilion, it had caught both their attention, they looked up at their mother in sadness. "Dat looks like fun." Dray stated.

"Yeah, that's how I'd like to have our birthday party." Tay added.

When they finally reached the pavilion everyone had turned their way and simultaneously yelled out 'Happy Birthday Drake and Taylor'. The boys gasped in surprise.

"This is our party?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah, if you had known about it, ya'll woulda been too excited to let me plan this properly." she explained to them. Happily they hugged and kissed their mother on the cheek, thanked her immensely and ran off to play.

As the day began to wind down so did the party, by the time the last of the guests left the boys were still excited from the day and were playing with their new toys, while the rest of the x-men began to clean up. Rogue walked up to where Logan was standing popping balloons with his claw.

"Looks like you were wrong he didn't show up after all."

Logan looked up at her and shook his head; he tilted his head to the right, toward a large gathering of trees. She looked in that direction and couldn't believe what she saw. The motorcycle that nearly ran her over at the mall was sitting there, shining in the light of the setting sun, and not too far from it sitting on the ground was a male figure she had never forgotten.

"He's been there ever since this started. Looks like he either didn't have the nerve to come say hi, or had enough respect not to ruin the celebration." Rogue shook her head and looked around the pavilion.

Everything was cleaned up, all the toys were packed away all that was left for her to do was get the boys in the car and go home. If she did that, then nothing would happen. What good would it do to cause a scene, but she knew that if she left she would only be running away instead of facing another bump in the road. Then again, that's exactly what he did to her those four years ago.

She looked straight into his sunglass covered eyes, she couldn't read his body language because he sat in the shadows and yet she was still afraid of his reaction. Sighing she looked away, called for the boys, and together they bid farewell to everyone. Once in the SUV, and buckled up safely, did Tay speak up.

"Mama?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Why didn't daddy join us at the party?" It was a good thing she was already at the stop light otherwise she would have slammed on the breaks.

"Oui, why didn't he come say hi? All he did was sit dere."

Looking at them through the review mirror she glanced back and forth from them to the road.

"What do you boys mean, I told you that a long time ago your father decided that he had some things to take care of and wouldn't be around for a while. Ah don't think he's back yet." She hated to lie to them, or hide them from the truth. She always thought it was best for them to be aware of what goes on around them rather than hide them from it. But this was a different story; she felt it was in all their best interests to keep the mention of Remy as low as possible.

"Yeah but I saw him."

"Moi too!"

"Sitting by a Harley Davidson." They spoke in unison. Rogue shook her head, she was letting them spend too much time with Logan, at the age three or rather four now they already knew the difference between motorcycles but could barely spell their full names.

"Boys, how do you know what your father looks like?" Rogue asked, she was completely dumbfounded as to how they even knew who their father was, let alone what he looked like. She kept no pictures of him around the house, otherwise that would raise more questions than she was ready for at the moment.

Dray was the first one to answer. "Because every time I go to sleep dat's all I ever see. It was him and I always called him daddy, or papa."

"Yeah me too, but I always called him papa." Tay spoke proudly.

When they arrived at home, the boys were immediately tucked into bed and were asleep within minutes, their father momentarily forgotten due to fatigue.

Rogue sat in the living room drinking hot tea to calm her nerves. Staring at the wall she tried to begin to sort out what the boys told her. When she had found out she was having twins, later on in the pregnancy she was completely elated, even after such a devastating event. But as the days drew on, she began feeling incomplete, knowing that she was missing something in her life, in their lives. She knew it was Remy.

Every time she thought of having kids it was always a given that Remy was right at her side, helping change their diapers or reading them a book before they went to bed, and one of her favorites, they would all be having a picnic in the park. They would be sitting on a checkered blanket eating the food they prepared together, a few peanut butter and jelly sandwiches the boys made and some homemade jambalaya she and Remy cooked together, but in the end, it never came true.

Could it be possible that constantly thinking about Remy had transferred these thoughts to her boys, because after all, while she was pregnant that's all she thought about. Sighing Rogue got up and made a phone call to the professor. She explained what had happened in the car and the theory she had come up with.

"It seems to me, that during your pregnancy the boys had picked up on your thoughts, but they only resurfaced subconsciously. Then as they got older and their minds matured their conscious mind picked up on it, thus resulting in they know who their father is."

"Does that normally happen to everyday pregnant women?"

"I think not my dear, but I do believe it may concern the x-gene. Not only did it enhance your DNA to mutate it also in some way enhanced it so you were able to have a deeper connection with your children."

"I see, thank you professor."

"Not a problem, good night Rogue."

"Good night." After hanging up the phone and finishing her tea she went out to the car to retrieve the boy's gifts. Upon opening the door she couldn't decide whether or not she was happy to gaze into those beautiful ruby eyes encased in a black setting.

"Bonjour Rogue."


	4. Chapter 4

He had watched her for practically the whole day and now standing before him, she was still able to completely take his breath away. He didn't know how he had managed to pass by her in the mall parking lot without turning around to gather her in his arms and never let go. He had seen her walk out of the doors and he instantly sped up, it seemed his body took control of his actions while allowing his mind to wonder around. By the time he had stopped his bike and taken in his surroundings, he realized he was in the park, and yards away was a pavilion decorated to what looked like to be a birthday party. He didn't know how or why he was there but he just was.

He had taken a look around and wanted to leave, but his body wouldn't allow him. He felt that if he left he would miss something. Not quite sure and very curious he settled himself on the grass near his bike in the shade. He was never one to ignore his gut feeling, especially not one so strong.

Minutes passed, and he was still silently debating on whether or not he should leave, but within seconds the decision was made for him. He looked up when he heard the shout of 'Happy Birthday Drake and Taylor'.

He looked around the pavilion and what he saw near the front caused him to stop in complete shock. His mind was playing games. There surrounding the woman he never stopped loving were two miniature versions of himself, they had his hair, similar bone structure in their faces but he was unable to see their eyes, for they were hidden behind sun-glasses. They looked exactly as he did at that young tender age.

He watched the scene unfold before him. The boys looked up at Rogue in surprise and delight as she only smiled down at them, crouched to their level and they gave her a hug and kiss. The sight made his heart soar with joy; she was a mother, something that she always dreamed of being. She had a family of her own. Yet as he watched her, watching her children he saw sadness in her eyes, although to everyone else it was well hidden, but to him it was like a neon sign flashing at him.

Soon his soaring heart had felt as if it had been shot in midair. There was no way that those boys could belong to anyone else other than himself, but why did he have to find out about it like this?

Not that he thought that Rogue was incapable of being with another man, because she was indeed capable of doing so, but he knew she chose not to. He remembered their first night together as if it had happened just that morning.

Rogue moved to straddle Remy as they were kissing on the bed, he groaned into her mouth as she brushed up against him, she smiled devilishly and began to shift her weight from knee to knee, bringing her that much closer to him, to his core. He growled lightly as he flipped her onto her back and she squealed in surprise.

As the night drew on, they showed each other exactly how much they loved one another; Remy was patient and loving, while Rogue was taking in the pleasure and the pain in stride. It had been barely four months into their official relationship, but it didn't feel rushed, it just felt right. After they reached their peaks in pleasure, Remy rolled onto his back, taking Rogue with him, causing her to lie over his side.

She tucked her head under his chin and lightly traced the contours of his toned body. He idly played with her hair, believing that this was the best day or rather night of his life.

"Mon amour?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you right."

Rogues smile only widened, it had been two months since they confessed their love to each other and she would never get tired of hearing it. "Yeah sugah, I do. And you know I love you too right?"

"Oui."

Together they lay together in companionable silence. Just as Rogue was about to fall asleep she whispered. "You're the only man I'll ever love."

She must've thought he was already asleep, and he almost was, but those words had wakened him fully and all he could do was smile through the night. He knew that when she said something, there was no doubt behind it, especially something as serious as her emotions.

Remy had been completely lost in his thoughts, that by the time he looked back at the pavilion the two boys were by themselves playing with their brand new toys, he looked around and caught sight of the most beautiful pair of emerald eyes he had ever seen.

He looked at her, studied her, when he last saw her she was becoming a woman, but now, now she was a woman. It seemed that she barely cut her hair; even worn in a ponytail it reached her mid back, her curves were fuller, and she seemed to carry herself with an elegant strength only she could pull off.

He closed his eyes to try to memorize every inch of her older form, when he opened his eyes he saw they were heading toward the black SUV. Once again his body was doing all the thinking for him, as he found himself half a block away from where she parked her vehicle in a driveway to a very comfortable looking home.

It had taken him several minutes to finally inch his bike forward so that it was at least parked in front of her house. Then it had taken him a while longer to dismount his bike and walk up to the door. He knew he had absolutely no right to do this to her, especially with the way he had left her, but it was something he had to do. He had to see her again.

As he reached the final step at the door he just stood there, it seemed that everything he did took him at least ten minutes to complete, something he was not at all used to, and speed and agility were his strengths.

Finally realizing that he must look like an idiot he decided to at least knock. Before he could even command his hand to do so the door swung open revealing the most beautiful sight that he had seen. Although he had seen her earlier, he realized that her beauty radiated in millions of waves up close.

He cleared his thoughts and had somehow gotten his mouth to move.

"Bonjour Rogue."

Rogue had not been expecting him, maybe a bit earlier yes, but after she got off the phone with the professor she thought that it was too late for him to come find her. She decided that it was safe to go out and get the rest of the things from the car, but boy was she wrong. She was completely caught off guard. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound emitted from her voice box, closing her mouth she cleared her throat.

"H-hi."

One word, one damn word and he nearly fell to his knees. Throughout the whole day he had not felt a surge of emotion, but at this moment he felt all the love he thought he had let go of, flood back through his body. His stomach was quivering, his heart pounding, had it really been four years since he left her behind. Leaving her to protect her had been his only thought, but had he really let the best thing in his life slip through his fingers. Not now, he wouldn't allow that to happen now not again.

He had taken off his sunglasses when he was walking to the door and his eyes burned into hers. Reading what emotion had been written in those gorgeous orbs. Just one damn word and he was utterly lost, it amazed him that she still had that effect on him. Still not thinking he stepped forward, gathered her into his arms and kissed her.

At first she was stiff with shock, but slowly oh so slowly did she begin to give into his luscious lips. The kiss had started off timid, and then grew into reacquainting themselves; it then got to the point where they were holding onto each other for support, as if their lives depended on holding onto the other. Finally Rogue broke away, she slipped her hands from around his neck to rest on his chest, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen.

Afraid she would push him away he tightened his grip around her waist. Both their chests were heaving. Finally looking up at him her eyes shone with unshed tears, she tried to push him away but he wouldn't let her. Why did he have to do that, kiss her as if everything was going to be just the way it was before he left. By kissing her he was giving her false hope for the impossible.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean t' it-" he began to try and explain himself, but Rogue immediately cut him off.

"It's been four years Remy, sorry isn't gonna cut it." she got out of his hold and reached for the door and began to close it on him.

"Four years, eight months, ten days this morning." he spoke softly. Rogue stopped all movement. He wasn't allowed to keep track of how long he walked out of her life for. He wasn't supposed to come back, not like this.

He held his hand against the door and looked her in the eye. Anger and sadness caused his eyes to burn brightly after remembering what he had seen in the park.

"Why didn't you tell moi about dem?"

"Why did you run away?"

"Dis be more important dan what I did four years ago. Right now I have two sons that I knew nothing about, why in de hell didn't you tell moi about dem." He spoke his voice slightly rising.

Rogue shoved him onto the porch and stepped forward, closing the door behind her.

"What was I supposed to do Remy? Yah left me! I had no damn clue where you ran off to."

"Today be deir birt'day?" He asked in a softer tone. She nodded her head stiffly. "An' dey be four now?" another stiff nod. Doing quick math Remy came to a realization.

"You were pregnant when I left?" he asked needing to be sure.

Silence was all the answer he needed, his eyes burned brighter than she had ever remembered seeing them.

"Why did you keep dat from moi? You were one month pregnant and you didn't say a damn word!" he was enraged to keep himself from doing anything drastic he began to pace the porch.

Opting for the truth Rogue tried to explain herself. "I wasn't sure, I was... Everything was goin' so well for us and I thought if I said something too soon then something bad would happen. Beast did tests, but to be safe he scheduled an appointment for meh with a specialist he knew. By the time everything was settled and I was ready to tell you, you up and left." She spoke softly, causing Remy to stop pacing.

"Why didn't you say something before I left?"

"When do you think woulda been a good time, while I was chasing you? Or perhaps, I should've told you after you made me feel terrible for taking extra precautions, to make sure that everything was going to be okay. Or maybe the best time would have been right before you sped through the gates."

Remy ran his hands over his face. "If you told moi, I woulda stayed." And protected you, he added silently.

Now it was Rogues turn to become angry. "Really? If I had said Remy I'm pregnant, you would have immediately stayed?" Remy slowly nodded his head; she walked right up to him and stared him straight in the eye. "After you truly believe that I had been spending the past month betraying you, would have instantly, and sincerely believed that I was pregnant, with your children?

You based my loyalty on the loyalties you received from others before me, mainly based on Belladonna. How in the hell can you stand there and tell me you would have stayed instantly rather than thinking that I was tricking you to stay. You didn't want anything to do with me, so why should I have told you that I was pregnant. I recall an exchanging of words explaining that we no longer care what the other does."

He was at a loss for words, once again. Thinking about it clearly, she was right, in the mind state he was in when he left her he would have scoffed and just taken off faster. It seemed as though those four years were merely four days ago. But he knew, knew she never cheated on him, to keep her believing his lies to protect her he would have done exactly that. Enforce the lie to make her think he truly thought she was cheating, not giving her a chance to think anything else. He had to tell her the truth, but now wasn't a good time.

Silence was shared between them for minutes Rogue sighed and made her way to the trunk of her SUV. It was full of birthday presents, most in the bags they were given in. She was tired, it had been a long day and she didn't need this, she didn't need this arguing. She could barely handle seeing him yards away, but inches from each other, yelling and accusing was just too much for her.

She gathered what gifts she could and placed them just inside the front door, when she went for the second trip Remy had followed her and began to help her. After a few minutes of walking to and from the car, they were finally finished and back to where they left off. Rogue stepped in the doorway and was about to bid him a good night when he finally spoke.

"Do- do dey know who I am? Do they know who deir father is?"

Sighing in defeat, there was no use fighting any more. What would be the point? A fight between them, with the kids in the middle, she would rather die than have her children choose between either parent a decision that would tear apart a family.

"Yeah they do."

Remy scratched the back of his neck. "Would it be okay if I stopped by tomorrow, to have an official introduction?"

Rogue thought about it, but shook her head. "No-"

"Oh, okay den, uhm-"

"Let me finish, you can't do it tomorrow because Kurt and Bobby are taking them camping tomorrow morning." Remy nodded his head, as Rogue looked back over her shoulder. "Maybe you should come in and meet them now."

Remy shot his head up, had he heard her right? Right now, after that argument she wouldn't keep them from him. "Aren't dey sleeping right now?"

"Not anymore." she spoke while opening the door wider for him to see into the foyer behind her, there against the wall across from him stared red on black and green on black eyes. Both leaning to the side to look pass their mother, curiosity and excitement clear in their expressions.


	5. Chapter 5

The boys had been awakened to the sound of muffled voices; they recognized one as their mothers but couldn't place the other. Together they tip-toed out of their shared bedroom, trying to be as quiet as possible, knowing their mother would be furious if she saw them out of bed so late in the night.

As they neared the front foyer they were finally able to place the other voice. It was their father! The man from their dreams spoke in the same accent as the man they were now hearing.

Dray ran forward but Tay ran after him and jumped on his back not wanting his brother to get them in trouble. They tumbled to the floor, Dray scrambled to his feet ready to give his brother a beating but stopped when Tay held a finger to his mouth and 'shush'-ed him quietly and sharply. Rolling onto his belly, Tay began to slide forward, using his elbows and knees, Dray followed suit.

As they reached the entryway to the front foyer the voices had stopped speaking, Dray carefully looked around the corner, Tay crawled onto his brother's back to take a look for himself. The door opened, and both watched as their mother placed the gifts they received from the party on the floor. It was Tay this time that shot forward to start snooping through the gifts, his mission of silence and eavesdropping completely forgotten.

Before he was able to take three steps he was tackled to the floor, he struggled with his brother, finally using a move he saw Logan use on Scott, when watching them in the danger room, did he get his brother off him. They glared at each other but before anything could be done they heard the creaking of the steps from the porch. Both dove back to their hiding spot around the corner.

After a few minutes of hiding while listening to some shuffling and creaking, did they look again to see what was going on. Wanting to try and see if their dreams were a version of reality or completely false, they slid forward and sat against the wall, facing the front door. They saw their mother enter the door; she caught their eye and gave them stern look before turning her back on them.

A few seconds passed, and they still couldn't see the man. They watched in horror, as their mother was about to close the door. They were so close to finally seeing their father but yet so far.

After hearing an exchange of words a quick glance from their mother, the door opened wider and they stared into a pair of eyes that were so much like their own.

Remy's breath caught in his throat in anticipation of what was about to happen, looking further into the house, he saw the two boys he saw in the park, his sons. As he carefully looked at them, he realized that he had never seen their eyes until this very moment. Both each had one red on black and one green on black, and how they glowed. Was that what his eyes looked like when he was curious? Was that how they were now, for he was curious to see reactions that had yet to occur from his offspring?

Rogue looked back and forth between the males that she loved with all her heart. It seemed like minutes had passed as the two boys inspected their father, and their father inspected them, all keeping a distance. She couldn't help but notice as each pair of eyes began to glow even brighter as the seconds passed on.

So this was their father, huh, it was indeed the man from their dreams, although a little more worn out than what they were used to seeing. He also seemed a little taller and broader. What difference did that make though? This was indeed their father, not only could they sense it in their own way, but they could see what they felt in his eyes.

Remy was afraid, what if they didn't accept him because he hadn't been around for so long? What if they didn't like what they saw and decided that they're better off without him? What was he thinking they were four! If he had the proper time with them, he might just be able to give a lasting impression that would have them wanting him around more often.

Taking a step into the house, after looking for approval from Rogue, he stopped just a few feet from his children.

"Bonjour garçons, je suis votre père." Both sets of eyes looked up at him in confusion. Rogue smiled. It had taken Remy a few more seconds to realize that he had spoken to them in french, clearing his throat he tried again.

"Hello boys, uhm, I be your father." He tried again quietly, he tensed as they looked at him again, then looked passed him to where their mother stood, still at the door.

Remy let out a sigh, he should have waited instead of rushing into it. It seemed that everything was just happening at once. He glanced back at Rogue himself, who avoided eye contact as she busied herself closing and locking the door. He turned back to the boys, as soon as he turned his head; both launched themselves into his arms. Fortunately, with his reflexes and regular workout he was able to catch them and keep them balanced easily. He settled the boys into his arms, so their heads were on his shoulders as they tightly wrapped their arms around his neck.

Rogue took a step forward coming into his line of vision she caught his eye. He was slightly taken aback when he saw unshed tears making the emeralds she called eyes shine brighter than he had ever seen. Upon closer inspection he saw absolute joy shining through. He smiled gently, knowing that he had helped create that joy. Rogue turned and motioned him to follow her, he soon found himself in the living room, sitting on a very comfortable couch, the boys still in his arms.

"You really be our father." both boys settled on his knee, and the one with the left green eye stated rather than asked. He immediately looked to Rogue giving her a questioning look about his accent; she merely gave him a look that told him she would explain later. Looking down at his sons, he slowly nodded his head as his smile grew.

"Oui, I be your father." the words brought both fear and happiness to him, but the latter seemed to radiate more. He couldn't help but notice the smallest details about them, how one that talked to him couldn't seem to sit still and the other sat rather relaxed. It was then that he realized that just being around them, made him happier than he thought possible. Looking up at Rogue, he knew that only one more thing could make his happiness complete.

"Where yah been all this time?" the one with the right green on black eye asked.

"I had some important business to take care of." he spoke to both of them, but directed his answer to Rogue.

"Are yah here tah stay then?"

"Uhm, well, oui. I be staying in de city."

"Oh."

"You be staying with everyone else at de big house?" it had taken Remy a few seconds to realize that his son was talking about the mansion. He slowly nodded his head, as soon as he had nodded his head, he was aware that he had yet to match their names to their faces.

"So, garcons, who be who? Which one be Drake and which one be Taylor?" he elaborated, as they looked a bit confused with his first question.

"I be Drake!"

"And Ahm Taylor!" Both beamed up at their father, happy to know that he had known their names.

Rogue had allowed them an hour to stay up with their father; all three males seemed disappointed that their time had been so short together.

"I'm sorry boys, but yah know yah need to be up earlier than usual tomorrow." her accent was thick with unspoken emotion, as she was silent the whole hour.

"Mama, can papa tuck us in?" Tay climbed off his father's lap and into his mothers. As he did so he missed the intense look of happiness that flashed in his father's eyes as he heard the word papa slip from the boy's mouth.

Rogue smiled at her son, and then directed her gaze to Remy. "Only if he wants to."

"Course I help tuck you in for bed." he spoke rather eagerly; as if the he didn't speak up then the offer would expire.

Both adults were on their feet, each with a child in their arms. Rogue led the way to their bedrooms, and settled Tay into his bed as Remy followed suit. Both boys were settled into their own beds, as their parents were about to walk out the door, Tay shot up in bed, calling out to his parents.

"Wait mama, papa!" Both turned towards their son.

"Can papa come camping with us tomorrow?"

Rogue looked up at Remy, he looked down at her and lightly shrugged, not sure if he should go spend time with their mother or with them. So he let her decide for him, to make it easier on all of them he didn't want to complicate things furhter by imposing.

"We'll see. But for now, get some sleep."

Both nodded their heads sadly, and settled into bed once more, Rogue lightly closed the door and led Remy into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? I still have some leftover food from earlier." She asked him while looking through the fridge, Remy declined so she took out two bottles of water. She sat at the table across from him as she handed him one bottle

Both took their time sipping their water as the silence filled the room for minutes.

Rogue cleared her throat. "So uhm, should we get right to it, or do you want to dance around the subject?" She spoke trying to break the tension.

"Well-"

CRASH!

"MAMA!"

"PAPA!"

Both were at the door by the second shout, Rogue went to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Her heart pounded in her ears as she rammed her shoulder into the door, it rattled, but even with her super strength it wouldn't move.

She became hysterical, she kept continuously ramming her shoulder into it, Remy sensed this and gently but firmly moved her out of the way. He charged the door then quickly wrapped Rogue in his arms as he stepped away from the door and turned his back to it, shielding her from the explosion. They turned back to the room, half the wall exploded with the door.

Both ran in the room to see broken beds and a shattered window. Rogue ran to the window looked out but there was no sign of the cause of what happened. She flew out the window all caution thrown away, she didn't care if she was caught, and she just wanted her boys. She flew over and around the block at a speed she hadn't flown at in so long. In seconds she had the city covered. But there was no trace of her boys, or the attacker, no speeding cars, nothing that would indicate suspicion. Momentarily defeated and exhausted Rogue flew back to where it all started.

She slowly descended into the back yard and walked into the house through the back door. Remy paced the kitchen, a cell phone to his ear. He spotted Rogue immediately and ended the conversation. Pocketing the phone Remy slowly walked up to her, gently he gathered his hands in hers. She looked up at him, her now dull green eyes boring deeply into his intensely burning jewels.

Her lip quivered, "My babies are gone!" She sobbed out, collapsing into Remy's arms he immediately held onto her tightly, wishing he could take away the pain that he knew he was responsible for.


	6. Chapter 6

"So what yah think, he really going tah do what he said?"

"I've known him long enough to know he do anything for de one he loves. How do you think I got him here de first time?"

"All too true."

Conversation stopped between the two as they looked maliciously at the unconscious twin boys.

"I swear Scott if you don't let me help look for my boys I'm gonna rip off your testicles and feed them to you!" Rogue said as she took a step forward, successfully trapping the 'fearless' leader between her and the wall.

Scott visibly shielded the area she mentioned with both hands, before he spoke to her again.

"Rogue this is the reason why I think its best not to have you help. You're under enough stress as it is, and are unable to think clearly through these kinds of conditions. I promise you we will do all we can to make sure we get the boys back safely."

Lucky for Scott, Remy was fast enough to catch Rogue around the waist, before she throttled Scott's throat with her bare hands. Quickly Scott had sidestepped them even as Rogue lunged forward in Remy's hold.

Soothingly, he held her back tightly to his chest, as he whispered calming words in her ear. Feeling her relax in his arms, he suggested she go up to her room while he dealt with the buffoon they called a leader, smirking slightly she did as he suggested. After she left the war room, Remy immediately turned to Scott who was the only one left in the room.

"Remy knew your fearless for a reason, just didn't know you were stupid too." Scott held a blank expression.

"The reason I gave her was perfectly legitimate."

"Oui, but you don't tell her dat she can't handle herself."

Scott took a minute to reflect on his words, slowly it dawned on him what he said and how he said it.

"Maybe I should go apologize."

"Oui, you should, but if you never want to have sex again Remy suggest you get de boys back and den you apologize for being a right dick once she has dem in her arms."

With that Remy left the room and headed upstairs to Rogue's. They were both exhausted; it had been around midnight when they arrived at the mansion, which was already in a state of chaos because they phoned before arrival. Immediately all active x-men members were called into the war room then sent out in search teams, as the senior x-men- excluding Logan who was the first one out the door- stayed to handle more complex search methods, then they too left ready to execute their plans. Since Scott had suggested Rogue stay behind Remy felt he needed to stay with her and was relieved when she hadn't objected.

Remy felt odd walking through the near empty mansion and was glad when he finally reached Rogue's room. The door was slightly ajar; he knocked lightly while stepping into the room. It was the same room he moved into with her, and everything was left the way it was the day he had left, the day they both left. Although he didn't know she vacated the room merely hours after he had.

Walking across the room to the open balcony doors, he looked intently at her back as she leaned against the railing, lost in her thoughts. Unable to disturb her, he leaned against the doorframe, and got lost in his own thoughts.

He couldn't believe how much the woman before him grew. Not only had she matured physically, but immensely mentally. Yes, her rawness was still there, he smirked while thinking back to how she scared Scott minutes earlier, but she had backed down easier than he thought she would've. Her past self wouldn't have stayed, but would merely fly out the doors intent on doing what she wanted. A sniffle broke him from his thoughts, and immediately he was by her side.

"Chere?" He cautiously whispered, she had been through a whirlwind of emotions in the last few hours but when she looked up at him he wasn't expecting to see such sadness, such sorrow in her beautiful emerald eyes that had always held so much love no matter what she was feeling. He knew she was close to breaking, close to losing herself from the sadness and sorrow.

When Rogue first got to the room, she was afraid the past would come back to haunt her, but she was deftly aware of the memories as she walked straight to the balcony to try and clear her mind. She wasn't alone for too long as she felt Remy's presence with her.

She still couldn't believe that he was here. Even when they were back at her house with the boys, all three had acted as though they were never separated. Together when they tucked them in she had started to allow herself to accept that Remy knew he was the father of the boys, and it seemed that he himself was ready to become one. She hadn't allowed herself to think about him staying and becoming a part of their small family, but yet here he was and when they tucked the boys in together she actually caught herself thinking her family would be whole. Though neither one would be a parent if the boys weren't found, she thought as she sniffled.

She felt Remy move beside her; she looked up and met his gaze, his eyes, eyes that her boys inherited, she thought as the situation was slowly seeping into her. Her boys had been taken away from her while she thought she would always be able to protect them on her own, but she was proven oh so wrong that night.

She still held his gaze, watching as his eyes expressed so much to her, much like the boys did. Though Rogue knew Remy was allowing his emotions to show through, just for her, like he had done years ago.

"I don't think I can handle this much longer Remy." She spoke softly unable to look at his eyes longer than she already had.

"Rogue, I know you be strong, but you don't always have to be, not when I'm here with you." He spoke as he tilted her head up so she could see the sincerity that his eyes held, and that's what broke her resolve of staying strong, of not letting him in again. He had promised long ago that he would always be there for her, true to her and her friendship, he was her one true friend no matter what happened between them.

His arms were around her, as soon as he saw her emeralds glass over with unshed tears. He rested one hand gently on the back of her neck while the other hand was soothingly rubbing her back. He still couldn't believe that he held the love of his life in his arms once again; he thought that as soon as he touched her, she would try and get away from his touch. He mentally shook his head, he was still thinking back to the old Rogue, the one who still had a bit more to grow up, while the Rogue in his arms had matured more than he thought possible in such a small amount of time.

Slowly Rogue allowed herself to give into Remy's embrace; resting her head against his shoulder, she wrapped her arm under his and around his shoulder while the other one wrapped around his waist as she allowed him to just hold her, comfort her. It had been so long since she shared an embrace like this with a man. Yes she had shared hugs with other men but none of which were so intimate, that it made her feel safe and secure, as soon as his arms wrapped around her she felt as if her life was not falling apart at the seams.

Feeling her relax against him, Remy rested his cheek against her soft hair inhaling the sent that he always remembered. Sighing deeply Remy thought that now would be a good time to try and straighten things even further with her, but he was afraid of ruining the moment.

"Rems, what is it?" she turned her head against is shoulder so he felt breath against his neck.

"What you mean Chere?" he smiled gently despite the situation; they were back to using nicknames on each other, although hers weren't as intimate as her other ones she used to use.

"You tensed up there for a bit, what were you thinking about?" she asked softly, as though the world around them no longer existed as they were in each other's arms.

Leaning back slightly, so he could look down into her eyes as he spoke. "What I'm about to tell you isn't goin' to be pleasant. But it is something you need to know."

He moved his hand from the back of her neck to cup her jaw, as he studied her expressions. The look in her eyes wasn't expected, Remy had never seen it before for as long as he could remember; he had never seen her look at him with such a guarded expression in her eyes. Still holding his gaze Rogue slowly untangled herself from him. Remy closed his eyes, unable to watch her walk from him, not at such a moment where he was going to try and explain everything to her, once she knew the whole truth then he would allow himself to watch her walk away from him and out of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn it Remy! Are you serious?" Rogue could not wrap her head around what he had finished telling her.

Willing himself not to look away, he answered her truthfully.

"Oui, I am very serious, otherwise I would not be standing here risking the chance of losing everything I have with you yet again." He really did not know how to gauge her reaction, he knew she would be emotional but she had yet to give him an idea if she was going to walk out on him or if he was going to be one hell of a lucky man and have her stay with him with his boys.

"What the hell are you talking about losing everything you have with me? Damn it Cajun, why? Why four fucking years later is when you decide to come clean with me? Do you really think now is the best time for this?" She asked so many questions because she didn't fully know where to start. After everything they had been through so many years ago she could not believe what he had just told her.

"Rogue, Cherie, I wasn't smart enough at the time to know we could have faced this monster together. That we would've risen above the situation and come out on top, I just wanted to protect you from getting hurt. Clearly I did the complete opposite."

"Complete opposite? You should have known me better than that by then. I would have stood by your side but you didn't give me that option. You left me so fast I didn't have any time to react to the fact that you walked out on me. When the hurt settled in I would have been destroyed if it had not been for the boys I was pregnant with I can honestly tell you that I would not be standing here before you today."

"Don't say that; don't put your life on me like that. You're strong enough regardless to have continued to live your life without me. Even if you weren't pregnant with the boys you would have forgotten me. I know that."

How could he say that to her, how could he think that he hadn't been such a vital part of her life that having him walking away wouldn't affect her so deeply. How could he believe that she had the strength to continue to live without her heart?

The moment she knew she loved him, she let him take over her, let him into her life like no other. People may have said she was a fool to let a man like him control her, but she knew deep down that he was the one, she only gave him control over the most important thing in her life: her heart.

She took that moment to stare at him, to look passed his sexy scruff, his agile demeanor, and into the deep glow of his eyes. He locked his rubies onto her emeralds. If she wanted to look into his soul he would let her, he would show her everything he had, no more secrets, no more keeping her in the dark. He learned his lesson; it was not up to him to protect her but to instead stand by her, and allow her to stand by him through all the tough stuff if she chose to.

Rogue sighed she saw in the blink of an eye everything she needed to see from him. The saying the eyes are a window into the soul was very true for Remy, if he didn't pull down the shades and allowed the person to see what was hidden within the depth of it all. He did this only for those he trusted and loved, but with Rogue he would never fail to show her the depth of his soul.

She knew it, she knew it like she did four years ago that he hadn't left her for the reasons he told her, that he couldn't just walk away from her because of pure speculation. Slowly she dropped her arms from around herself as she took a step back.

He watched her take that step back, he couldn't stand it this was where she was going to walk away. How could he blame her, he did the same thing to her four years ago, he walked away from the love of his life and had also unknowingly walked away from his children.

He closed his eyes feeling the sting of tears, how could he hurt so much from losing something he never completely had. He only knew of the boys for less than twenty-four hours and here he was ready to weep and fall apart because he was never going to get to be a part of their lives again, just like he knew he would never get to hold the love of his life ever again, not after tonight.

It was like hot lava, he couldn't control it, and he wanted to wait until she was out of the room and out of sight before he let the tears fall. One lonely tear slipped out of his grasp and slowly rolled down his cheek, he sighed as he shook his head and went to roughly wipe it away, wipe away the weakness it signified.

Cool to the touch, sweet floral smell just beneath his nostrils, slowly opening his eyes he looked down into the vibrantly green orbs that belonged to Rogue. She was merely inches away from him, her own tears magnifying her beautiful emeralds. She rested her cool hand along his jaw as the stray tear slid down his cheek and onto the pad of her thumb. Wiping it away she stood on her toes and kissed just beneath his eye.

She was so beautiful; he slid his arms around her and held her tight to his chest, his tight grasp showing her he would never let her go.

"Mon amour." He whispered softly into her hair.

Wrapping her arms around his waist matching his grasp in her own she began to sob into his chest.

"I missed you so much Rems. The next time you think about running out on me don't. I'm not that same girl from four years ago. Now that I have you back it will take hell or high water for you to walk away from me again, and with having lived without you for so long hell or high water is nothing compared to not having you."

He couldn't believe it, he didn't deserve her, not after everything he just told her; he had no right to hold her the way he was now.

Sensing his thoughts Rogue gave him a light squeeze as she leaned back to look into his eyes as she spoke to him. "We all make mistakes sugar; I should have told you about the pregnancy right when I found out, just like you should have told me about the assassins' guild when you found out."


	8. Chapter 8

Five more minutes she thought to herself. She had always dreamed of this, of being held in Remy's arms yet again. She knew now wasn't the best time for them to be lost in their own world, as reality was a dark cloud looming over their heads.

They hadn't moved from their embrace on the balcony for quite some time, it was as if they feared letting go of one another. Together in the moment they shared was as if they were reconnecting, melting back into each other's life, ensuring separation is impossible. Their hearts and souls reuniting within this embrace locking together with no intention of letting go.

Breathing in his masculine and unique smell, she sighed, "Cajun I need you tell me one thing, right here and right now before I even think about anything other than this moment."

Tightening his embrace, and burying his nose further into her neck he spoke "Mon cherie, I will tell you anything."

"Tell me that you won't leave me again, I know you won't but I need to hear it, otherwise I don't think I can move forward, or function or anything, and I know it's stupid of me to ask that of you. Because everything about us right now in this moment is telling me that you really won't ever leave me again because I just told you what happened to me the last time you left me and that I know I won't be able to go through that again."

At this point Remy leaned back enough to watch Rogue go through her tirade, at which he believed she lost herself in. Smiling softly he moved his arm so he could caress her jaw lightly as she continued to speak. His thumb skimmed the soft skin of her cheek, he had forgotten how soft and smooth she was, like silk. Who was he kidding, he could never forget. He just missed it, yearned for the touch and feel of her skin being caressed by his bare fingers. Slowly his thumb shifted back and forth along her cheek as he listened to her southern accented voice.

Leaning forward so their foreheads met Remy waited, waited for her to take a breath, to pause but it didn't seem she would stop. Smiling and closing his eyes, he leaned forward and rubbed his nose along hers, he knew the contact would cause her to pause, what he didn't expect was the sharp intake of breath. Opening his eyes his smile grew as she looked up at him with a watery look of wonder.

"Mon amour, I didn't realize how much you ramble."

A short burst of laughter was his response, as she burrowed her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder. "Neither did I Rems. It seems I forgot how to handle myself in the presence of an attractive male."

That broadened his smile knowing she intentionally slipped in that flirtatious line for him. Thinking back, her rambling was something she rarely did, only when she was self-conscious of herself. He understood why she would feel that way. She was beginning to open herself up to him again. Something he would bet everything he had of worth was what she hadn't done with anyone since he had left. She closed herself off from allowing anyone to get as close to her as he had gotten.

"Mon amour, what you ask of me is definitely not stupid. After what I did you deserve to everything and anything I can lay at your feet. Cherie I am not going anywhere, not now not ever. I'm sorry but the moment you called moi 'Rems' was the moment I decided I would never leave you, whether you wanted me or not." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he looked down at her.

"Thank you." After giving him a light squeeze she let him go and walked out of his embrace, and she did what he had feared the entire time he was in her presence. She walked away from him and out the door of their bedroom at a speed he could not fathom.

Momentarily frozen he stared at the door, unbelievable, 'get a grip' he thought to himself as he physically shook his head and darted towards the door. Looking to the left of the hallway where he saw Rogue turn he didn't see her, the hall led straight to the foyer of the mansion. 'Fuck! How long was I standing still for?' he thought as he raced toward the main entrance to see it closing on itself.

With the agility his muscle memory retained he shot out the door the second it clicked shut, and there he saw was the angel sitting alongside his Harley, after that stint he was thinking angel with devil horns was more like it.

Slowly he descended the stairs, allowing his heart to stop pumping as though it was going to break through his chest cavity.

"What the hell was that?" He asked as he reached the last step.

"Curiosity." She answered with a glint in her eye.

"Is now the best time to be playing games?"

Momentary rage flashing through her eyes, she stepped away from the motorcycle and closed the distance between them.

"No, I believe now is the most inappropriate time for games, quite frankly I was testing you. You forget I know how charming and sweet your words can be, but I also know how fast those sweet and charming words can hold no meaning to you.

If we are going to do this again, especially in the middle of what's going on, I needed to see what to your reactions would be the moment I left you. I needed proof that your words have the meaning I want them to."

His eyes glowed as his fingertips itched to blow something up.

"I see, so you're telling me that you doubted me."

"Yes I doubted you. That's why I did what I did. So there wouldn't be any more doubt, it's either you cared or you didn't and you do. So now that's taken care of we can get to work." She spoke matter-of-factly as she started to walk passed him to go back into the mansion.

She didn't make it another step as Remy grasped her upper arm, and swung her around to stand in front of him within that moment he held her around the small of her back and along her jawline. Slightly winded from being caught off guard, Rogue placed her hands on his chest as she stared up at him.

Gently guiding her head forward Remy leaned down, Rogue pushed up onto toes as she slid her hands up to his shoulders.

He knew what she did was a test of his loyalty, and it pissed him off. He just bared everything to her. He opened up to her at the risk of not knowing if she would kick him to the curb or stay with him. After reassuring him she would stay with him, and baring her own fears to him she still had the audacity to test him.

The moment he saw her leaning on his bike as casually as she was, had him debating if he should blow up the bike with her still on it, or just walk off the steam. Understanding where she came from though had him do neither, but had him wanting to show her that he was not going anywhere.

He could feel the soft puffs of her breath on his lips, could almost taste her as she licked her lips in anticipation. Closing the space between them he leaned forward and rested his lips along hers, moving in passion to show her how he felt, show her he had no intention of leaving her.

Her grip went from holding his shoulders loosely to tightening as though she would fall over. His fingertips kneaded the small of her back as he brought her flush to his body. The passion within this kiss held more emotion and purpose than their first one had. This wasn't the reuniting of passed lovers but the declaration of their love, of the promise they spoke of.

Moments later their lips parted, both breathing faster than normal, foreheads together arms intertwined, and bodies flush against another as they caught their breath.

"I promise mon amour, never again will I leave without you or our sons." He whispered.

"I promise you the same thing sugar." With a peck on the lips she stepped out of their intimate embrace, held onto his hand and began to jog up the steps into the mansion.

Once again inside their rooms, Rogue ran to the closet and began to press her finger tips along the wall, after hitting a sensitive spot the wall pushed in on itself and slid aside. After gathering the contents she needed she brought them out to the bedroom and placed them on the bed.

Remy watched her organize and move the objects around on the bed and place them in meticulous order. Once complete did she finally look up at him.

"Go over the events before you left me one more time."

Knowing she was trying to piece together the puzzle he tried to remember every minute detail he could.

"That morning I woke up to my cellphone ringing, I looked at the number and it was private, that raised a red flag because I had the phone wired so numbers couldn't be blocked. It turned out it was my father. He told me the assassins were gathering more members to join their guild to take down the thieves' guild.

My father wanted me to gather the x-men and help him fight a battle that wasn't theirs. I told him exactly that, the x-men weren't going to fight his battles for him but if he needed me then I would be home as fast as I could.

He told me that he didn't want me to go back home unless I had backup. He had a suspicion that Belladonna had something to do with this and would be waiting for me. I told him to keep me posted on the situation, and only when it goes volatile would I involve the x-men.

Shortly after I got another phone call, once again private, thinking it was my father I answered it without hesitation. Turned out it was my cousin Pierre, he told me he had been able to tap Belladonna's line and figured out she was going to put a hit on you if went back home with me later that month when we planned to.

Since you weren't with me when I woke up I figured you were out again, doing whatever it was you were doing. I knew that whatever it was you would tell me about it when you were good and ready. Since I didn't want anything to happen to you, I knew I had to get as far away from you as possible. So I turned it around on you, hoping you would be furious with the accusations I was making and let me leave instead of trying to talk sense into me.

You know how the rest goes."

Sitting on the edge of the dresser with her arms crossed she nodded absently as she stared at the photographs she laid across the bed.

"Chere?" He prompted after a moment of silence. Knowing if she didn't let him in her thought process she would be too far ahead for him to catch up.

"Sorry hon." She glanced up flashing him a small smile as she pushed herself from the dresser to stand beside him so they were staring at the arrangement together. "Now it seems like Belladonna is back up to her tricks again, but instead she raised the stakes because she learned about the boys."

"So it seems, but the gap in all this is how. I know you don't like it, but I had tabs put on you, none of which told me you had sons, but let me know enough that the assassins weren't anywhere near you. So if I didn't know then how could anyone else?"

Rogue involuntarily flinched she recovered quickly, but not quick enough to go unnoticed by her all-seeing love.

"What aren't you telling me chere?"

Slowly turning towards him, she visibly braced herself by placing her hands flat on his chest, and biting her lip, she spoke so quickly it took Remy a few more seconds to register exactly what she said "I told Tante Mattie the moment I found out I was pregnant, after your tantrum she kept her own tabs on me. Personal tabs, we agreed it stayed between us but she visited often, especially when I was in the hospital, as far as I know she only told your father who agreed that it was best we kept you out of the loop.

Which thinking about it now, makes more sense because you were off dealing with the assassins, had you known it would've distracted you. This is the part where you blow something up or bite my head off" she finished off as she watched his eyes glow brighter with each second indicating his understanding.

"Oui, after you stop rambling." He said as he gathered her hands in his, brought them to his lips and kissed them. Turning away from her he grabbed the lamp from the bedside table ripped the cord from the wall as it began to glow a bright amber colour, as it charge profusely he walked out onto the balcony where he tossed it high in the air and it exploded. The charge was so strong the explosion shook the mansion.

Pivoting so he was facing her through the doorway he grabbed his lapels to straighten out his jacket, looked up at her and winked, laughing at her puzzled expression he walked back into the room, and placed an arm around her waist so he could continue to look over the photographs with her. Rogue wasn't looking at the photographs instead she was staring at him. He turned his head towards her so he could lock onto her eyes.

"It's in the past, just like that lamp. You're not the only one who grew up mon amour." He chuckled as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "So you want to tell me how you have photographs of each assassin member of the guild? Not to mention that they seem to be taken within the last year."

a/n Thanks for reading! 3

please review xoxo


End file.
